Jumping the Void
by DanDanTheWritingFan
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson ends up in another world, after meeting a perfect stranger, who gave her a way to escape her life and her brothers. Basically, this is a random AU in which Rebekah ends up in the Potter universe – only it's not the world or the Harry that she met and left behind, but one with his seven year old counterpart. Past Harry/Rebekah and probably future, too.


**Title:** Jumping the Void  
 **Summary:** Rebekah Mikaelson ends up in another world, after meeting a perfect stranger, who gave her a way to escape her life and her brothers.  
Basically, this is a random AU in which Rebekah ends up in the Potter universe – only it's not the world or the Harry she met and left behind, but one with his seven year old counterpart. Past Harry/Rebekah and probably future, too. (Though, _way_ in the future.)  
 **Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries or the Originals.**  
 **AN:** Okay, so, nothing to do with this story, but to do with my others: please don't be mad that I haven't updated them – I've been busy with my son being off on summer holidays and then I get on my laptop and it's… being weird and making strange noises, so I'm uploading _all_ of my stories I want on here, and putting the rest on one drive in case it goes bye bye. I'll be uploading this and the others, don't worry, just not tomorrow or Saturday. Trips are to be had. Also, school starts back up on the 5th, so I _should_ have more time then! :)

* * *

 **Jumping the Void**

 **1**

After a full week of silently watching the horrid and near rabid family of Number 4, Privet Drive, Rebekah decided, practically seething with anger, that she'd finally had enough. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she marched across the road and up to the newly cleaned black door – _thanks to child labour –_ in her favourite pair of designer jeans and four inched heels, and wrapped on the knocker as hard as she possibly could without breaking the blasted thing – which, considering her vast vampire strength, wasn't very hard, at all – and waited with a furious impatience.

From within, she tried not to listen – so she didn't end up murdering anyone – to the giraffe berating Harry – _this worlds Harry_ , she quickly reminded herself, though in all honesty she classed him as hers, regardless – while the adult whale and the child orca ate there fill and watched the television, in their obnoxious little living room.

Neither member of the Dursley family, it seemed, even thought to answer the door – a foolish move, really, considering the only thing worse than her relatively non-existent manners, was her glorious temper.

Grinding her teeth, she raised her hand and hit the door again – _lightly_ – though this time it caused a resounding _crack_ to echo through the house, and the hard wood of the door indented and shattered slightly under her clenched fingers.

"What the devil was that?!" The whale hissed, dropping something – no doubt another sausage roll (Rebekah had learnt he was a fan of those) – as he finally cut off the chortling laugh he'd been having with his spawn. "Pet!" He continued on, just as loudly, as if he had _no_ brains, whatsoever. "Is that blasted boy still outside?!"

"No." Rebekah shouted back through, far louder than she had to, really, what with the window being already open, but she didn't really care. In fact, yes she did: if the neighbours heard, then fantastic! Let them all hear what she thought of _them._ " _Harry,_ in case you have forgotten his name, has already been called back inside – hopefully for a _meal_ this time. That loud noise that you heard, however, was _me_ demonstrating a mere millimetre of my righteous unbound fury, and if you don't open this door within the next couple of seconds, I'll take it off its bloody hinges and unleash it on you."

There was sudden silence – a single golden second of pure beautiful terror-filled silence.

Then, when their hearts started beating again, the whale hissed quietly, "Well, you heard the woman, boy! _Go open the door!_ "

 _Really?!_

Taking a deep cleansing breath and tapping her foot, she assured herself, with narrowed eyes, that the whale didn't necessarily _have_ to live – and even if he did, because Harry would want him to, because the man – no, _boy_ for now _–_ was a bloody _saint_ , she reminded herself that people don't technically need two arms or two legs to do so.

As she closed her eyes and briefly contemplated which appendage she could quite happily remove, nervous footsteps sounded, far lighter than the other three within the house, and she could almost hear Harry's slight trembling. He didn't refuse them or abruptly stop walking, though.

 _Even as a seven years old, he's brave,_ she couldn't help but marvel – not that he really had a choice with _those_ relatives, but still; it _was_ quite impressive – _and just as kind, too,_ she added, when she opened her eyes, again, and looked in to those gentle, intelligent and brilliant green eyes.

"Hello." She said in her kindest voice, as she smiled at him, and attempted not to scare him, further.

"Hello." The young Harry replied, his voice coming out quietly, but clearly, and _oh, how childlike it was_. She couldn't help but smile wider. "How – how can I help you?"

"Well, Harry – my dearest little fyreheart – you don't actually need to help me today. I, on the other hand, have every intention of helping _you._ So, kindly invite me in, please, and I'll get to that."

"Help me?" Harry echoed, looking far too confused for her liking – though, from what she'd heard from her Harry, she wasn't exactly _surprised_ by it. He opened his small mouth to ask her something, when the orca, who'd came up to the living room doorway, much to the giraffe's and whale's dismay, with a yogurt in hand, interrupted, with, "Help _him_?! Why would anyone _help_ him?"

 _Why indeed,_ seemed to the common consensus on the surrounding faces, and her fury shot up yet _another_ notch. It was almost as if they were _asking_ to be maimed and murdered. Especially when the giraffe came to stand in front of the orca and said, with a look of sudden understanding and undisguised disgust, "Ah. _Your_ one of _those_ , aren't you?"

"Oh! Ah, ha! One of _those_ , are you!" The whale started, his eyes brightening as he suddenly came to life and gained some courage. "Well, see here! We told that –that crackpot fool when we took him in here, we'd have none of _his_ kind in a place like _this."_

"One of what?" Rebekah snapped, as Harry mouthed, "help me", in confusion. Seriously, she couldn't believe he was still stuck on that – was it such a strange notion that _any_ one would help him? And then she realised – well, remembered, whatever – that, yes, it _actually_ was.

Gritting her teeth again, she glared at the supposed adults, and tried to ignore the voice in her brain whispering that he technically only needed _one_ blood relative to fuel the blood wards, and the orca could do that.

 _I must not kill his relatives. I must not kill his relatives._

"Right, Harry, remember what I said? I need you to let me in."

"You'll not be coming in here!" The whale shouted, but unfortunately for him, Harry was apparently more than a little dazed, and murmured, "Sure. Come in."

"Excellent." Stepping over the threshold, she smiled – and yes, it wasn't a particularly nice smile. At the very least, it made the giraffe whimper a little, the whale mutter something about a "wimblemimble" and the orca to blanch and escape back in to the living room. Harry just stood there, staring at her. Bless the lovable slightly oblivious idiot.

"Right. So, number one: I am _not_ a wizard, clearly, and nor am I witch." A large part of her felt rather smug and amused when the giraffe gasped, and the whale opened his mouth in silent disbelieve. "I actually don't have any magic, at all – at least, not _this_ world's type of magic, anyway. I am what is known as a _vampire_. But, again," She continued, ignoring the gasps of utmost horror, "not the type of vampire you have in _this_ world. I do not, as you can probably tell if you use your eyes, or have accurate glasses, that I do not have red eyes, nor do I automatically destroy or change my meal when I bite, and nor do I sparkle – which I admit would be kind of nice on Halloween. What I do have, however, is strength, speed, fangs _,_ and more importantly, _complete access to your house_."

She paused for a second and let that settle in. She truly thought the giraffe would faint, right there and then, and oh, how the whale had lost all of his courage, again.

How nice.

Harry, perhaps naturally, just seemed to be regretting letting her in. She smiled at him, again – the nice kind. "Now, this might be a surprise for all involved but I don't want to kill any of you – least of all you, Harry. I actually like you. Love you, technically," She mused, and those bright eyes of his blinked as he grasped that, and then, yep, there was the epic flush. "but that," she decided, with amusement, "is a story for later. I'll get to that at a later date, though – only for Harry, however. Not for little orca ears, you understand. For now, though, it's time for me to explain just how things are going to be from now on."

"Giraffe, whale, orca. Please _do_ listen, because I will not repeat myself: Harry will have his own room. You will paint it how he likes. You will buy him furniture. You will buy him clothes that fit. You will buy him toys and presents, and, while you're at it, a laptop. You will buy him DVD's. You will buy him books. You will feed him, every day, three times a day, and give him plenty of milk and vitamins. You will be nice and you will not harm him in any way. And would you like to know _why_ you will do all of this? I mean, aside from the most obvious – you know, the one where people would assume that you're actually _decent_ human beings. No? No idea? Okay. You will do what I say, and do it well, because otherwise I will _destroy_ you. And I don't mean via killing." _As sad as that fact truly is_ , but Harry really would _never_ forgive her – or maybe he would… Either way, not a thought for now. "What I _will_ do, and do it loudly, is tell all of your neighbours, the authorities and the newspapers what you have done to your nephew – which, by the way, Harry, is actually _illegal._ It means that they would go to jail for the things they've inflicted on you. Then, of course, I would also tell them about the funds you've been getting for our dear boy here, that you have not, in fact, been spending on him. So, not only would that be child neglect, child abuse, child slavery, but fraud, too. Sounds fun, yes?"

The whale seemed to be as pale as a corpse. The giraffe… well, Rebekah didn't think she was as worried as she could be, so added, with a study of her nails, "And then, of course, because you can't look after your own child while your incarcerated, I'd make sure a nice family, with _magic,_ would take in your son. Maybe they'll even make him _ab_ normal. Not that it worked for you, ay, Petunia? Still as boring and as average, as ever. Not like brilliant beautiful _Lily –_ "

"Get out!" The giraffe hissed, her hand clenched to her breast and her breath coming out in difficult puffs.

Rebekah couldn't help it. She laughed delightedly. "Oh, no. Not yet, I don't think. Before I leave, and take Harry here for tea, I would also like to let you know this one final thing: should you choose to run and attempt to leave your duty, I am quite capable of hunting people down, and unlike the better part of the wizarding world, I am _not_ above torture. Understand?"

The giraffe nodded, stiffly and painfully – but, Rebekah noted dryly, not as painfully as if she'd ripped her heart from her chest – while the whale just croaked like bullfrog.

"Good." She said, and she finally decided on what she'd take off the whale should it come to it; his right arm. The one that had a habit of throwing Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. "Oh, and finally, I feel like I do not have to explain that the orca should not touch Harry anymore. Is my assumption correct?"

"Yo – yes. He – he won't hurt him."

"Excellent. Well, in that case, I feel like I have cleared up a good couple of my frustrations, and should give you – a brief – farewell."

Smiling, she stepped back over the threshold.

"Well, come along, then, Harry. I promise I won't eat you, and although you seem shocked silent, I imagine you have a fair amount of questions that these idiots won't answer – and some that only I can, in truth. So, what say you, fyreheart? Are you still feeling brave?"

It turned out – naturally – that he was.


End file.
